


As Long As You Want Me

by HaughtPocket00 (HaughtPocket)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, I love these beautiful souls, Wayhaught - Freeform, the scene, wayhaught y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtPocket/pseuds/HaughtPocket00
Summary: Waverly knew two things for certain: she hated fighting with Nicole, and she always wanted her by her side.





	As Long As You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Folks.
> 
> The Scene.
> 
> Whoa.
> 
> Feelings.
> 
> Couple of filled in scenes, maybe an emotion here and there... maybe...

She'd never seen someone, a good person, purposely murdered, point blank, in cold blood before that, before Eliza. Her daddy, that was an accident. Revenants, they were all demons.  
Her heart screamed and her lungs constricted and the memory of Nicole hitting the wall and falling to the ground hit hard and fast.

_What if she'd aimed just a little higher…?_

Suddenly a second scene ran through her mind, Nicole lay in Eliza’s place. Moody’s voice interrupted, making certain there was no one else aware of Black Badge.

_I swear on my mother’s grave._

Waverly didn’t even know where her mother was. But the words came out and she didn’t even regret it. Every time she caught a glimpse of the blood on Wynonna’s face, it reaffirmed her action more.

Maybe she’d expected Nicole to get it. Or maybe she just didn’t understand why Nicole was so upset. Maybe it was both. But three weeks later, she went to the police station to try, again, to make amends and received, again, the cold shoulder.

She never cared when she and Champ fought. It was really only a hassle, because he wouldn’t leave her alone, pining and hanging on her shoulder, begging forgiveness for something he’d done.

But this fight with Nicole, their first as a couple, Waverly was unsure how to tread these waters. She didn’t quite know what to do with unanswered calls, texts, curt voices, short conversations. She needed Nicole, she needed to talk to the one person who made her feel heard.

Thankfully, Nicole picked up her phone. She would come over later that day. Which Waverly desperately needed, because she had been reading through Willa’s diary, and couldn’t necessarily talk to Wynonna about it.

Waverly sat on Willa’s bed when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up.

Nicole. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. Nicole walked toward her, hands in her back pockets, still guarded. Waverly stood.

“Hey.”

Nicole nodded lightly, “hey.”

Waverly took two steps forward. “Look, I know I upset you, and I know your job is super important to you-”

“Wave-” Nicole tried to cut her off, but Waverly stopped her.

“No, just, hold on. Nicole … I watched you get shot. And then I watched them shoot Eliza. I panicked. I - I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you, especially if it was because of this stupid curse-” tears were beginning to rim Waverly’s eyes, and Nicole closed the distance between them, holding her tight.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m okay.” She gingerly kissed the brunette hair, holding back light tears of her own.

/

Waverly tried to push down the feeling that Nicole was still avoiding her, that they were still fighting, as she hung the drapes in her new room. Willa’s old room was decidedly larger than her own, so she redecorated and made it her’s. A new room, different.

Nicole nearly scared the shit out of her. But damn, it was so good to see her face. To hear her voice.

But she wasn’t expecting that voice to tell her what it did.

“As long as you want me, I will be by your side.”

The gears in Waverly's mind rattled and turned and tried to make sense of this statement. She'd never heard anything like it. The closest thing was Wynonna's furious declarations of protection. But she'd certainly never heard anything like this in her romantic life.

Tossing the files on the small bed, she took Nicole's hands in her own, to steady herself, to hold onto this woman in front of her, to never let her go.

Standing there in front of Nicole, she was a bundle of nerves. Waverly Earp had never cared for someone as much as she did Nicole. She'd never had anyone care for her as much as Nicole did. In her heart, she knew this wouldn't just be her first time with a woman. This would be her first time with true, genuine feelings, her first time that was truly important to her. It was that feeling that scared the shit out of her.

Nicole tenderly lifted her chin, “hey,” and Waverly somehow found it in herself to look into her eyes. Those big brown eyes that always told her just how much she cared, whether Waverly believed it or not.

As Nicole laid her on the bed with such gentle ease, Waverly started to really, truly believe.

/

Fading sunlight streamed through newly hung curtains. Delicate fingers lightly danced up a bare, pale arm, soft hazel eyes taking in every twitch and freckle. Waverly smiled as she listened to a deep sigh that indicated Nicole was drawing closer to waking.

She moved her fingers to the back of Nicole's neck. Her favorite place. Maybe subconsciously she thought if she could hold on to her, Nicole might stay. And she loved to twirl her fingers in the auburn locks, always so soft.

She couldn’t help but chuckle as she looked down at their covered bodies, lying on the floor. Somewhere early on in their exploration, Nicole actually fell off that little bed. Waverly gasped, scrambled to her side to make sure she was okay. Nicole just laughed. Nicole, in only her underwear, Waverly, her bra and socks, she knew it was a spectacle.

“Why don’t we stay here, for now?” Nicole held Waverly’s neck, pulled her close as she spoke quietly.

“Yeah, s’good…” Waverly pressed her lips to Nicole’s, Nicole pulled the comforter to the ground with one hand and flipped Waverly on it. 

When Waverly pulled back and gave her a questioning look, Nicole shrugged, “rugburns…”

Now she ran her fingers through the auburn hair, over the soft skin.

_Are you sure?_

The woman who'd walked into Shorty's, all swagger and bravado, laying on charm like butter. The woman who boldly claimed, “when I see something I like, I don't wanna wait.”

But god, did she ever wait. What a line that was, because Nicole Haught was the most patient person Waverly had ever met in her entire life.

_Yeah. Best sex is make up sex, right? And - I - I like you._

She almost smacked her forehead at her bumbling nerves. Somehow she'd managed to mention makeup sex without skipping a beat. But when she opened up her heart, laid it there exposed, and said those little words, “I like you,” she couldn't get through without stammering.  
But Nicole's response, as they always did, warmed her heart.

_Oh, I like you too._

Waverly was sure she been transported into some romantic novel when Nicole gently lifted her, and even more gently, rested her on the bed.

Nicole's eyes fluttered open, a grin spread across her face at seeing Waverly in full admiration.

Waverly leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Nicole's forehead.

“Hey.”

Nicole tucked a few strands of hair behind Waverly's ear. “Hey,” she grinned even bigger.

Waverly stumbled over her words, “did you - mean it? I mean, that - that you’d stay?”

Nicole took Waverly's hand in her own and lightly kissed her knuckles, “I'm not going anywhere. Sorry,” she joked and scrunched up her nose.

Waverly dipped her head, blushing.  
“Thank you,” barely a whisper, but she'd never meant anything more in her life.

Nicole's eyes softened even more. Those eyes that told Waverly the feelings she couldn't put to words.  
_I wish I could make all this hurt go away… I adore you, Waverly Earp, more than you'll ever know._

She held Waverly's face, pressed a small kiss to her nose. Such a small kiss, but an enormous gesture that told Waverly she was safe, right here, in her Nicole's arms. Nicole pulled Waverly's head close to her chest, because sometimes words just fell short. And all Nicole wanted to do was show Waverly how much she wanted to be here. How much she wanted to be by Waverly's side, holding her, helping her when she needed it.

Waverly's breathing steadied to the rhythm of Nicole's beating heart. The tempo, and Nicole's hands stroking her hair, lulled her back to sleep. A peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little tid bit. I went back to read what I had written real early in the morning. I got to the end and found this note to self: "Suggestion- don't write at 2 in the morning………."


End file.
